


Date night

by rcmbelle



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcmbelle/pseuds/rcmbelle
Summary: A Harley One-shot date night.





	Date night

Harley was laying next to Joker, wearing a strapless bra with a long lacy nightgown that rested just above her knees. Her legs were overtop Joker’s, where he lay in just his purple and black boxers. Both of them had wet hair and the two of them were content, watching some cartoon on the old tv that was inside their hideout.   
“Puddin?” Harley whispered, her bottom lip jutting out.   
“Yes Harley?” He looked over at her. Harley stuck the nail file behind her ear, blowing the nail dust off of his fingers. “This hand is done mr j.” She hummed happily, her tongue poking out between her lips.   
“Splendid.” He grinned, before turning onto his side so she could reach his other hand. The hand that was done was running a long fingertip up and down her leg and underneath the nightgown.   
Harley giggled and pulled the nail file out from behind her ear, getting to work on his hand.   
“Puddin’, it’s hard to focus with your hands all ova’ me.” She said, her giggle filling the room.   
“Oh, my hands aren’t even scratching the surface, doll face.” He winked before he leaned in, his lips barely touching hers, and as Harley leaned in to kiss him he pulled away, laughing as he heard her cry of protest.   
Harley pouted, and put the nail file down so she could reach her hands up and run her fingers through his damp green hair.   
Just then they both heard the knock on the door.   
“Boss, your pizza is here.” They both heard Frost say.   
Harley squealed and jumped up, running to follow frost downstairs.   
Joker let out a chuckle, following Harley.   
-  
Harley ran down the stairs, her blonde hair flying out behind her. She got to the door, and standing there was a boy around 18. He had the boxes of pizza in his hands and Harley grabbed it without a second thought.   
“Frostie, be a dear and give them man the money.” Joker said, grinning as he watched Harley looking at the boxes of pizza in her hands.   
But his eye twitched as he watched the boy looking at Harley.   
He did not like it one bit.   
“What’s your name, kid?” He asked, pushing Harley behind him.   
“My- my name’s Alan.” He answered, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“Oh well.” Joker shrugged.   
“Hey, I don’t need the money. Just let me have ten minutes with her.” Alan winked at Harley.   
Harley straightened and handed the boxes to Frost.   
Joker watched her, a smirk on his face.   
“Come on then, Alan.” She said, running her fingers along his cheek. She drew blood.   
He gulped and followed her outside.   
But so did Joker.   
-  
“Alright then. Take your clothes off.” Harley smirked and watched as Alan quickly took off his clothes.   
“Okay now turn around.” She giggled, watching him turn.   
“Now count down from ten..” Harley gripped the mallet between her hands, listening to him countdown.   
“Three... two..”  
“One!” Harley squealed and brought the mallet down on his back. She heard a loud cracking sound, and the air leave Alan’s lungs.   
“Sorry Alan dear. No one touches me but my puddin!” Harley grinned, swinging the mallet down on his head.   
“Harley baby, I think he’s dead.” Joker laughed, watching her from where he was perched on top of the rooftop as he worked his way down to her.   
“Come on, I want to eat the pizza.” She grabbed his hand and stormed inside.   
“Oh Harls, I wanna eat something else.” He snickered and grinned, hearing her laughter as he shut the door behind them.   
-  
Harley was seated on the couch, munching on the pizza with joker behind her. She was laying between his legs, sharing the pizza with him. There was blood spattered on her face, but she didn’t really care as she relaxed against her puddin’.  
“Mmm Harley. This was a good idea. Date night.” He said, his fingers trailing up her neck and his lips were on her ear.   
“Puddin!” She giggled, biting her lip as she leaned back into him.   
“I say we finish the pizza in bed, sweets.” He bit down on her ear, tugging it gently.   
Harley let out a low moan, before sliding out of his arms. She grabbed his hand, and the half empty box of pizza, and raced up the stairs.   
-  
Frost sighed as he was outside, cleaning up the dead pizza man. It was gross, but it had to be done. He’d get rid of the body, just in time for another date night between the boss and Harley, and where another boy would meet his untimely demise.


End file.
